board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy Oldbag
CantFaketheFunk 42. Wendy Oldbag RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT. That, and crushing on Edgey (and Juan and Jack) are all Oldbag is good for. She's funny at times but I sort of get sick of her. But then she can be amusing... I think she's probably too high, though. ---- Cloud and Squall 76th: Wendy Oldbag Appearances: Case 1-3, Case 2-4 Favorite Quote: "You eat, you die." Oldbag is the only Phoenix Wright character to make me lose my lunch. She's horrid looking when she blushes. If she didn't do that, she'd be a LOT higher. Because honestly, she's not too bad of a character. Of course, the things that save her are really Miles Edgeworth, and that Ray Gun she gets in the second game. She really should've left the helmet on. She has trouble distinguishing fantasy from reality. And I'm not just talking about her crush on Edgeworth here. I'm talking about her mistaking who was in the Samurai Suits. Jack Hammer, and Adrian Andrews if I recall correctly. She mistook them for their originals. The character is awesome for the reactions she draws, but she herself isn't so great. I'll probably be stoned for this... ---- Naye745 40. Wendy Oldbag oldbag gets on my nerves quite a bit, but her many appearances, along with her enjoyable gimmicks (RAY GUN) are just enough to get in the top 40 ---- Paratroopa1 16. Wendy Oldbag Most underrated character in the series, by far. I'll never understand why everyone hates Oldbag so much. Yes, she's incredibly annoying. That's why she's so ****ing funny. She's the epitome of the stereotypically wacky witnesses you have to cross-examine in the series, and I'm probably the only person on the planet who was thrilled that she reappeared in 2-4, where she was even more awesome than her first appearance (*ratatatatatatatatatatatat*). All of her text-box-control-overriding rants crack me up every time. ---- SSBM_Guy 35. Wendy Oldbag http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/oldbag.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20oldbag.gif http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-077.jpg Case(s): 1-3, 2-4 Oldbag is the definition of a witness in the PW World. Crazy, a liar, and never gives up. Once she thinks something she saw is true, she never lets up. This usually leads to a bunch of testimonies. Oldbag is just an awesome character. She's just a fun witness to fight with in court and she's awesome in Investigation, too. She's the standard "old person" gimmick and calls Phoenix and other people "whippersnappers" or she rambles on about her past. Also, she is crazy about action stars. <_< Like Hammer and Corrida. Well, Hammer and Corrida are both awesome. Just that Powers and Engarde are better. Also, Oldbag in 2-4 was just awesome. *rata-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat...* Seriously, the raygun is awesome. Oldbag can be a bit annoying at times, but most of the time, she's just a fun and good witness that is fun to crack in court. Just...awesomeness. Also, her cameo in the PW3 credits was awesome. >_> I bet Oldbag cameos in AJ:AA...somehow. She will. <_< ---- transience 27. Wendy Oldbag - 1-3: argh - 2-4: rat-tat-tat-tat - hitting on Edgeworth: argh - there's really nothing about her that's even remotely cool, but she's just endearing to me for some reason ---- WiggumFan267 26. Wendy Oldbag I LIKE OLDBAG, OKAY!? SHE IS AWESOME! So yeah, I didn't really like her on my first playthrough of AA, but since then, I have a lot. Just because she's different than your normal old person, she's got this flair about her, I suppose it's her windbaggyness, that makes her so good. The auto-scrolling rants are classic PW for me (so I was glad to see her guest cameo at the end of TaT). In 1-3, as I've said before, I love the whole thing involving the uniform wearing and the fight scene, and Wendy is obviously an integral part of all this. Putting an old woman like her in the security role is awesome, and just imaging her stuffing her face with donuts is hilarious to picture (some great pissed animations for her). She's relentless, vile, cruel, and the best "villain" in the game who isn't really a villain. In 2-4, I didn't quite like her as much (Her ratatatatatata is still awesome, but I like her mostly from 1-3), though I think it was still a good choice to bring her back for that game. ---- Leonhart4 67. Wendy Oldbag The Good: Busting her chops on cross-examinations is awesome. Seriously, she's crazy, lies without shame, purposefully tricks and teases Phoenix, and once she's got something in her mind being true, there's practically no convincing her otherwise. Maybe it's just me, but I take great satisfaction in beating the Oldbag in cross-examinations, especially when it leads to overloading the text box and auto-scrolling. She does the auto-scrolling thing tons better than Wellington. The Best: Okay, let's face it. Oldbag has absolutely no redeeming qualities whatso--rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat The Bad: I understand that she's SUPPOSED to be annoying and overbearing, but that doesn't mean I have to like it! She's just so frustrating to deal with at times, especially since I view this game from Phoenix's perspective so often. The Worst: Okay, her obsessive inner fangirl has got to go away, especially when it comes to Edgeworth. Also, I can't decide which animation is worse: Her super-angry, heavy-breathing animation or her "Edgey-poooooooo" blushing animation. Category:Fictional characters